everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Attack
I am Ember Scales. Mama told me to write about who I am. Well I am the daughter of the dragon from the story, the Prince and the Dragon. Tough luck you say? Well buckle up cause it get's tougher. I am not the actual daughter. My father told me to say that. It was his compromise to let me leave the tower and at that point I would have agreed to anything as long as I could get out of that room. I know I'm not the only one with secrets. Hey, Cerise Hood and Ramona Badwolf have secrets about they're family, but at least they're accepted by their father. No one knows what it's like to be me. I feel like I'm talking in circles though, so let's start over. Here is my story. Chapter one: My early life From what I've gathered, everyone was looking forward to the birth of the Prince's heir. But the baby was like no baby the kingdom had ever seen. It had black-ish dark green hair, green skin, pointed ears, reddish brown eyes, and dragon wings. You guessed it, the baby was me. The sparrow explained things to my father. He said: "Tradition dictates that if the dragon dies with no heir, the oldest child of the prince must make that sacrifice and be cursed to be half dragon." Yeah, that would have been nice to know before I was born! My father flew into a rage. He spread lies about me to everyone, saying that his heir had been stillborn and I was indeed the Dragon's daughter. I was given to a maid to take care of and the poor country girl was instructed to never let me leave the tower! She didn't. When I was six, Papa declared I was old enough to stay on my own and the maid was finally allowed out of the room. I wasn't. The tower I was in had no windows, except one barred one at the very top, but it was too small for me to fly through, and the door locked from the outside. I spent my days sobbing and in turn picking at the meals the servants, (usually the newer ones), brought and placed though the slot. Everything was fireproof, for fear I'd burn it. I had learned to talk by the time the maid was allowed to leave, "Muggy", I called her, and spent hours every day making up conversations. That's all I had to amuse myself with. But on my tenth birthday, my mother astonished me. She disobeyed my father and entered the room. I was at first scared, unsure of who she was, but she told me I was her daughter and she loved me and she missed me these past ten years. I knew vaguely about time and mothers and things, from back when Muggy was in charge of me, she often spoke of my mother and how she used to work for her. But now I was face to face with her. At first we hugged for a half an hour, then Mama pulled away. In hushed whispers she said that when she got the chance, she'd teach me to read and write and bring me books so I could go on some adventures. And she did. It was slow progress, for Mama was very timid around my father, but I finally learned to read and she brought me books that could take me out of my lonely tower room. And she told me why I was in the room, the story of my birth. My brother was born on my eleventh birthday. I remember hearing the fanfare and wondering if that's how things went when I was born. but my brother wasn't half dragon, that I noticed quite clearly. As I neared my sixteenth birthday I heard snatches of conversations between my mother and my father. I caught the words Ever After High. That night my mother came in and hugged me. She told me that Papa had said I could leave the tower room to go to Ever After High, but I had to say I was the Dragon's daughter. I wasn't sure at that point what Ever After High was, but I was willing to say anything to leave the borders of my life. Mama helped me pack and did my hair. Her hands shook as she tried, but then smiled. "I want you to see the world Emmy." She said. "Thanks Mama. I...I love you." I tried those unfamiliar words on my tongue. I had never told my mother that, even though I thought it. I loved her for disobeying Papa to help me. Though she couldn't get me out of the tower room until I turned 16. Chapter two: To Ever After! My father had sent a guard to walk with me to Ever After but I assured him I didn't need one. I had discovered during my captivity that I could turn into a dragon! Which I did, which lead to the screaming of many of the villagers, a lot of them thought I was just a myth, but nope, there I was. I was finally free as I flew threw the puffy white things that I remember were called clouds. I saw Ever After High soon, took a deep breath and landed in the forest next to it. I turned back into my human(ish) form and let out a squeal of excited anticipation. I ran through the plants and made my way to the front, taking in how many different people I saw. And none of them were scared of me. I bumped into a blonde girl. "I'm sorry!" I said quickly. She didn't answer, I felt she was taking in every detail of me, from my black and dark green hair in a V-braid, to my green skin, dragon claw necklace, black shirt, flaming belt, and dragon wings. I smiled awkwardly, knowing that a scream or the word "Monster" was coming. "I'm Apple White." Or that. "I'm Ember Scales. But you can call me Emmy!" I said excitedly. Maybe I would have what the characters in my books had, friends. "Are you new here?" Apple asked. "That obvious?" I asked sarcastically. "Only to me, I know everyone here. I'm Snow White's daughter." She said, then looked at my face like I should know what the significance behind that was. I vaguely remembered Muggy telling me that story when I was four to get me to sleep. but I couldn't remember the entirety. "I'm the daughter of the..." I was going to say prince, but I remembered my agreement with Papa. "Dragon, from the prince and the dragon." I said instead, and instantly felt bad about lying. Apple shrugged and pointed down the hall: "Dorm's are that way. You should come across one with your name on it. Maybe I'll see you later Emmy." She waved, before taking off in the other direction. I blinked. "Dorms, dorms, what are dorms..." I whispered as I walked, keeping my wings straight behind me. I found a door marked: "Ember Scales and Marianne Mariposa." Who was Marianne Mariposa? I wondered. I knew who she would be. My new friend! I opened the door and I instantly had to shield my eyes. When my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I realized with was cause sunlight was reflecting off of someone's wings! Someone else had wings! Though her's weren't dragon wings, they were butterfly wings, pink and lavender, and blue, that were like crystal. I tore my eyes away from the wings and looked instead at the girl. Her hair was red and her eyes were green, as green as the tips of my hair maybe. "I'm Ember Scales but you can call me Emmy!!" I yelled flying in front of her. "I'm Marianne Mariposa, though of course, most people around here call me Mari so you can too!" She said excitedly, a bright smile on her face as she hovered a few feet. I was relieved to see someone as eager to make friends as I was! I cocked my head though, unsure of what fairytale Mari was from. Sensing my confusion, Mari giggled and explained: "I'm the daughter of the butterfly from Thumbelina, I am a Royal because I get to save one of my BFFA's." "I'm the...daughter of the dragon from the Prince and the Dragon." That's all I said, trying to figure out what she meant by Royal. I asked her about it. "Oh, there's different cliques at Ever After High, there are the Royals who want to follow their destiny, the Roybels who like some parts of their destinies and then there's the Rebels, who don't want to follow their destiny. Which one are you?" Mari asked. I never had a choice, now I could decide whether to follow the path my father placed me on! "...Rebel." I finally said, feeling brave for voicing such a thought. Chapter three: Monsters The next morning I headed to the Castleterria. I tried my best to talk to others. "Hello." I said to a blue haired fairy. She grunted. "Hi!" I called to a white, lavender and black haired girl, who ignored me. I bumped into someone. "Hi!" I said, smiling big. She looked at me. "Someone needs to call Daring Charming." She said scornfully. "Why?" I asked innocently. "Because there's a dragon here that needs to be slain." I got what she was saying. My eyes filled with tears and I ran out the door, out into the courtyard. I buried my face in my hands as I sobbed. I was crying because of what she had said but also because I knew she was right. I was a dragon, and the only things dragons were good for was being slain. I was crying so hard I didn't notice when someone came up behind me, and I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. It was a girl with chocolate-brown hair with a white streak through it, blue-grey eyes, and a red hood over her hair. "Leave me alone." I whispered. "Fat chance." She scoffed as she sat next to me. "I come here sometimes when I'm upset." She said softly. I turned to face her. "I'm Cerise Hood." She introduced. "I'm Ember Scales.But you can call me Emmy." I said. Cerise nodded then spoke: "Pay no attention to Bailey. She never has anything nice to say about anyone." "But she's right. I'm a monster!" I cried. "No you're not.So you're a dragon. That doesn't make you a monster." I wasn't convinced, so Cerise put her hand under my chin,lifted my head so my eyes were on her, and took her hood off. She had wolf ears. "I'm the daughter of the big bad wolf and Little Red Riding Hood. I used to think I was a monster,but then I made friends who made me realize I wasn't." She told me. "Things will get better." She promised. I wanted to tell her my secret, but I couldn't. I made a promise to my father and I will keep it. "Come one, let's head back to the school." She extended her hand. I took it hesitantly and she lead me back into the school. We parted ways. It made me feel bad that she told me her secret but I was too scared to tell her mine. Chapter four: Yester Day As Yester Day approached, a day I was going to spend in my room, I noticed someone making there way over to me. I didn't really recognize her. I mean, I had seen her before but never spoke to her. She had orange hair and green eyes, and cat ears. "I'm Mew Boots. I was wondering if you might be willing to come with me to the Prince's castle so I can talk to him for Yester Day." She asked. I knew what she was asking me to do. To return with her to a place I vowed I'd never come back to. But I couldn't really tell her that so I made an agreement. "i will take you to the castle, but under no circumstances will I enter it." Mew was a little confused, but nodded. We both entered the wishing well. "See the castle's over there. You can't miss it." I offered. "I'll meet you back at the wishing well in thirty minutes?" I asked. Mew nodded. I took off, flying to the top of the tallest tree in the forest. I didn't know how their meeting would go, but I knew one things, if I showed up at that castle again, my father would throw me back into the tower room. Um, this is Mew. sorry for butting into Emmy's story like this, but I figured you need to hear what went on during my Yester Day trip. ' '''It began like all the others, you know, being brought to the Royal Reception Room and all that. But apparently the King was busy. But his wife wasn't. "Ah, if it isn't Puss in Boot's daughter!" She cried, balancing a five year old boy on one hip. "Yep." I said. Then I did a double take. Her eyes, they were so familiar, as if I had seen them before. They looked almost like..."Ember." I didn't even realize I'd spoken aloud, but she heard me. She stiffened, and put the boy down. "Come with me Miss Boots." She said quietly, leading me through a door. ' 'A maid reached out to stop her. "You're majesty, don't take her to the tower. That tower is..." "I know what's in the tower Margaret." She said in an even voice and led me through a high door, with a slot through it. ' 'The room was dirty, and small. I saw a fireplace with ashes, a pallet, one high window, books everywhere, and I saw burn marks on the window. "What is this place?" I asked turning to see her. "What do you think it is?" She asked. "I don't know, maybe a cell?" I guessed. "You mean it doesn't look like a room you'd put a girl in to live sixteen years of her life?" Her tone was sarcastic. Then she grew serious. "But indeed Miss Boots, we are both right in our suppositions. This was Ember's room for her whole life." I gasped. And the Queen explained. I let out a strangled cry. Poor Emmy! ' '''I thanked the Queen and told her to tell the King I had found out what I wanted for my Yester Day visit. I still had a few minutes until I was supposed to meet up with Emmy. Where would she be? What was that? Oh, Emmy says she wants to narrate her story now so I guess goodbye.... Thank you for that Mew! Anyway, I sat in the branches of a tree, the leaves obscuring others view of me. I saw a three year old peasant girl sobbing as she sat at the base of the tree. I waited a little, torn between what my head said I had to do and what my heart said I had to do. I finally chose my heart. I flew down, and landed delicately next to the girl, my wings out behind me. "Is everything okay?" I asked in a soft voice, not wanting to scare her any more than she already was. She looked up, her bright blue eyes staring at me for a little bit, like wet forget me nots. She sniffed then said: "I lost!" I had never spoken to a little kid before, I didn't realize that three year olds were apparently less prejudiced than their parents. I still had a couple minutes until I was supposed to meet up with Mew, so I picked the girl up, balanced her on my hip and said: "What's your house look like?" She giggled a little when I picked her up, then frowned and said. "Big." This was going to be harder than I thought. I walked for a few feet until I realized I could better help her if I flew. "Hang on!" I said, starting to flap my dragon wings. I didn't change into my dragon form, for fear of scaring her. But she laughed aloud when I flew with her in my arms. I spotted a group of worried villagers, so I landed a little near them. "Are those your parents?" I asked. She nodded. A woman who looked like an older version of the girl, except her eyes were hard, marched up and grabbed her from me. "How horrible of you to steal my only child!" She cried. "No Mommy, she..." The three year old tried to explain, but I had had enough. I took off flying back to the wishing well, not wanting that woman to see that tears had sprung into my eyes. I landed at the wishing well and heard Mew come up behind me. "I know." Mew whispered, turning me to face her. "Know, what?" I asked. Without waiting for her to answer I said: "You mean you know about me?" The tears that brimmed in my eyes finally escaped, and I just broke for a few minutes. Mew gave me a hug. "Come on, let's go back to the school. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here. But things will be okay. I'll help you." She whispered. Hand in hand, we made our way back to the school. Chapter five: Career Day I was walking down the halls a few days later when I heard excited chatter. Mari landed next to me. "What's going on?" I asked her. Mari gave me a funny look. "Given the fact that it's about someone from your story, one would think you'd be the first to know. Anyway, apparently, the Prince from the Prince and the Dragon is coming to Career Day, even though his only heir is five and not nearly old enough to come to the school. He said he wanted...hey are you okay?" Mari asked. I was terrified and I imagine quite pale. I nodded. "He said he wanted to check up on the students." Mari reported, before flying off. "Check on the students?" I repeated. I knew perfectly well what my father was doing. Checking up on me to make sure I wasn't telling others about my secret. That might be caring, but I've actually never seen my father, except from a distance, so I was pretty sure he was only doing that to make sure his image wasn't shattered. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Yikes! Mew Boots do you always have to sneak up on people!" I cried. Mew smiled at me, though it was obviously fake. "Sorry about that Emmy. Emmy, what're going to do for Career Day? You can't let people know he's your father." Mew asked in a soft voice. I nodded. "What I have to do. I won't let them know and I won't speak to him." Mew had a point, she always had a point, but still... I wanted to let him know I was doing just fine despite what he tried. So when Career Day dawned, I was ready. I hovered over to the auditorium. I hoped Mama would have come with him, but he was alone. Even with as mad at him as I was, I had to admit my father was handsome. He was tall, and broad shouldered, with tan skin, dark black hair and black eyes. "And here is our newest student. Miss Scales." Headmaster Grimm introduced. "Hello Miss Scales." He said formally. I avoided looking at him. "Miss Scales." Headmaster Grimm prompted. "Your Highness." I said properly, then turned around and stamped hard on his foot before flitting away. Mew ran after me. "What the Hex was that?! I thought you weren't going to be suspiscious!" Mew called. She grabbed me by the arm to stop me. "I tried. I just, he acted like he didn't know me, my father. I don't know what came over me Mew." I admitted softly, laying my head on her shoulder. Mew took my hand in hers and thought for a moment. "I'm sure Willy won't mind if I skip career day and go to the Enchanted Forest with you." She said, Willy being her boyfriend. I smiled slightly at her and she took off running. And that is how I spent my career day, sitting on a fallen tree in the Enchanted forest, and talking with Mew. Chapter six: Soaring, Flying One day, shortly after Career Day, I escaped from my classes and went to the dragon stables. Raven's dragon, Nevermore, came up to me and rested her head on my lap. "Hey Nevermore." I whispered softly. "Hello." ''She cooed in a whispery voice. I jumped before chuckling and shaking my head: "Seriously Nevermore, I know I can, but that doesn't mean it's going to be any less weird that I understand you." I petted her. "''It's weird for us too." ''Apple's dragon, Braeburn, cut in. Soon all the dragons were cooing. I held up my hand for silence. When it came, I stood up. "I wonder if my predecessor was offended by Dragon Games like I am." I spoke allowed. At the point I thought I was alone, but then I heard a tiny gasp. I froze, before realization hit. "Mari, come out. I know you're listening." Mari stepped out. "You understand Dragons! That is so cool!" She squealed, giving me a tight hug. "Why is it so surprising Mari? I am a dragon." I reminded her, hesitantly hugging her back. "Well, I know that, just not the kind of dragons people ride of course despite what they...nevermind." Mari said quickly, pulling back. "I've heard the jokes Marianne." I assured her. Those jokes, those stupid jokes. How I should have been someone's steed in Dragon Games. It made my skin burn just to think of how funny they all thought it was. It wasn't even clever! Perhaps noticing this, Mari backed up. "Anyway, I just wanted to say hi." She flew away. Her butterfly wings were not as strong as my own, so they only lifted her up a little bit. I soared the rare occasions I flew. I did not realize I had spoken allowed until Nevermore nudged me in the back. "''Then fly my friend." ''She said. The other dragons echoed her call and I shrugged. I called up my full Dragon form, changing into a middle-sized dragon that had green scales that glimmered with a sheen of black. I flew out the stables, soaring up in the air. As a full dragon, not just a half dragon, all my senses were enhanced. So naturally I could hear the shocked gasps as I flew over the school. "What is that?" That was Raven. "Does someone have that dragon?" Apple. "Maybe it's wild!" Blondie this time. "I've never seen a dragon like that in my life!" Briar. That reminded me none of the students had seen my full pledged Dragon form. I was careful not to use it often. I debated telling them, but figured that would instigate the jokes even more. So I landed in the part of the enchanted forest, thick and sticky with evergreens. My wings folded around me and I turned back into, well me. No one was around and I crept out of the forest with my own pet dragon, Sparks, at my heels. The people were still talking about that dragon and I turned to Sparks. "Our little secret okay?" I whispered. He nodded, rolling his eyes. Chapter seven: Dragon Attack As the next morning dawned, I assumed the others would forget all about the dragon-me yesterday. I should have known better, they wouldn't do that. Blondie had posted a video of me flying. I watched it on my Mirrorphone: "Hey fairytales, Blondie Lockes here. Today we saw an unfamiliar dragon unlike any we've ever..." I shut it off, groaning. Did my dragon form really look that different? "Hey Emmy!" Mew called. She was walking with Willy. "Hey Mew, Willy." I said nochalantly. Mew stopped. "One second Willy." She told her boyfriend before walking over to me. "You okay?' Mew asked. "All's good on this end. I think Willy's getting impatient." I motioned to the mouse-boy tapping his foot. Mew gave me a quick hug before heading back to him. I sighed and was about to enter my classroom when I heard the shrieks. I ran outside and saw one of the leftover Evil Dragons from the Evil Queen debacle. Daring was running toward it, ready to slay. It's eyes meant my own and I saw fear. "Wait!" I yelled. Everyone turned around, even Daring. I pushed past them all, walking toward the dragon unarmed. I smiled at the dragon. "Hello there. Do you have a name?" I asked softly. "What is she doing?" I heard Daring whisper. "She can talk to dragons." Mari supplied. "Oh, but that dragon is evil! She's crazy." He scoffed. The dragon looked me in the eyes. "''You are not human." ''He hissed. "Not fully, no." I agreed. "''I would be more comfortable talking to you if you changed, which I know you are able to do." ''He hissed again. I hesitated for a second, before nodding. Once again my wings stretched around me and when they moved, I was in my dragon form. "It was Ember!" Blondie cried, holding her mirrorpad up. "Tell me why you attack?" I asked. ''"i am evil little one. It is what I do." ''He hissed, but I noticed he sounded sad. "You don't have to be evil." I offered, moving toward him. My words spoken by a dragon's tongue always sounded choked and rough. I wasn't sure if others knew what I was saying. I have a feeling they did. The dragon made a sound in his throat that indicated he was going to spout fire. I touched my dragon-forehead to his. He let me stay there for a bit and he then whispered: "''My name is Dracos." ''He then took off. I turned back into me, and I realized everyone was staring. "This is going to be a hexcellant mirrorcast!" Blondie yelled, giving me a quick hug. I froze. "You were spelltacular!" Apple squealed. "I'll give you points for that." Faybelle admitted. When Blondie pulled away I was face to face with Cerise. "Looks like you found out where you belong after all." She whispered. I nodded, realizing something. If I had been the princess my father wanted me to be, not dragon at all, having no connection with them, I would not have been able to talk to Dracos. I was finally one hundred percent pleased with who I was, though I know my secrets would remain secret, for now at least. (And true to her word, Blondie did post a Mirrorcast about that little adventure the next day. It was surprising.) '''The End'Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction